kamenrider555fandomcom-20200214-history
Leo (555)
is , a character exclusive to the movie adaptation of the Kamen Rider Japanese television series, Kamen Rider 555. It was the 5th Rider Gear produced for Kamen Rider 555, and appeared in the movie Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost. Biography Kamen Rider Faiz Lost World After Kyoji Murakami (Rose Orphnoch) was decapitated by Takumi Inui's Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster mode, his head is rolling about when the Lion Orphnoch picks it up. Murakami asks him to bring him back to the Smart Brain headquarters, and to recover Delta’s belt at the same time: They’ll be using it to make the “Emperor’s Belts”. The Lion Orphenoch (seemingly a foreigner) speaks in broken Japanese, says that he’ll do so on the condition that he gets one of the belts. And so, Murakami promises Leo the belt of the sky: Psyga Driver. Paradise Lost Paradise Lost is considered as a continuation of an alternate ending, in which Smart Brain and the Orphnochs have won the war. In the near Future, Smart Brain has accomplished its goal of world domination - with 90% of Earth's population being Orphnochs while the human race is diminishing to near-extinction. Takumi Inui - a.k.a. Kamen Rider Faiz - was regarded as mankind's savior until he was presumed killed during an attack by Smart Brain's Riotroopers. Murakami then discloses the existence of the Emperor Belts by introducing the Orphnoch Leo, who changes into the powerful Kamen Rider Psyga. He was given the Psyga Gear by the Smart Brain corporation, allowing him to transform into Psyga. As Psyga, he is under the personal supervision of the Rose Orphnoch, Kyoji Murakami. When Yuji, Naoya and Yuka approach the Human Liberation Army and notify them of Psyga's power, Paradise is suddenly invaded by Riotroopers. During the attack, Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa battles Psyga, but is quickly defeated and killed. Psyga attempts to take the Kaixa Belt, but he is warded off by the three Orphnochs allied with the humans. Later, Kamen Rider Psyga attacked and abducted Mari, then taking her into the city to be executed. Takumi barged into Tokyo's indoor sports stadium to rescue Mari from the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. As Faiz, Takumi had a difficult time defeating the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. While the Auto Vajin helped, the robot was ultimately destroyed in the battle. As Faiz was attempting to kill the Elasmotherium Orphnoch with a Crimson Smash, Psyga appeared and forced him out of the stadium with his Flying Attacker. Once outside, Faiz switched to Axel Form for high-speed combat. He was able to chase down Psyga and damage his Flying Attacker before reverting to Faiz form. Psyga switched to melee combat with his Psyga Tonfa Edges and the fight dragged back into the stadium. Mari was watching the fight as well and Psyga charged at Faiz, his Tonfa glowing as the Psyga Slash was initialized. Mari threw Faiz his Faiz Edge for a counter attack, with Faiz setting the Mission Memory in time for the Sol Glass to extend to deflect Psyga's right blow, and re-directed the weapon right onto the Psyga Driver. Not letting up, Faiz quickly hit the Enter Button on his Faiz Phone when the blow stunned Psyga to seal Psyga's fate, completing the Sparkle Cut to vaporize Psyga and his Gear. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Psyga appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai ,but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War. The Grandma Way of Taste Diend fights Kabuto to acquire his Clock Up system, summoning Ixa and Psyga to battle Kamen Rider Kabuto,later are easily defeated by Kabuto. The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Psyga is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Psyga appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Psyga Slash. gamepsyga.JPG|Kamen Rider Psyga finishpsyga.JPG|Kamen Rider Psyga using Psyga Slash Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Psyga appears as a playable character in this video game Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Psyga is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Psyga appears as Rider summoned by Kamen Rider Diend. Forms . (2004). Masked Rider 555: Complete Works. Second Volume. p. 92-99. ISBN 978-4091014955. *'Weight': 137 kg. Orphnoch with the nature of the lion. Though not much to be known but the Lion Orphnoch is armed with a combat staff while bearing the motif of a Roman gladiator. - Kamen Rider Psyga= Psyga 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 193 cm. *'Rider Weight': 98 kg. (135 kg. with Flying Attacker) Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 4 km.Kodansha. (2003). Televi Magazine. September Issue. p.117. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Flying Height': 5000 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.5 sec. *'Maximum Flying Speed:' 820 km/h. (approx. 100 m. per 0.4 sec.) Kamen Rider Psyga exists in a world where the Orphnochs have taken over the planet and the humans are slowly being exterminated. The Psyga Gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Faiz, Kaixa, and Delta Gears were stolen by the humans and the Riot Trooper gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Orga Gear, the Psyga Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, and therefore it can only be worn by Orphnochs. Psyga appeared to be as fast and strong as the existing gears, matching Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form for speed and Kaixa for strength. Because the weapons appear once the armor is formed and were created based on trial data from the previous gears, it possesses much greater functionality and ability than the previous riders. Armor Information The Psyga Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor does not exist until the wearer transforms. * Full Metal Lung: The vest part of the armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. * Psyga Core: In the center of the Full Metal Lung is a large glowing purple dome. This serves as the heart for the Photon Blood. * Global Feeler: The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used as a radar or to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. * Photon Blood: A glowing blue plasma substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Psyga Driver. On a note, the Psyga Gear produces two times more Photon Blood than Faiz usually do. * Photon Streams Ver. 2: The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. This advanced version of the regular "Photon Streams" was installed in the Emperor Belt in order to better deal with the great amount of "Photon Blood" that the Gear produces. Psyga's path is blue and follows an irregular pattern (unlike the other gears) which gives Psyga's "Photon Streams" a light resemblance with real blood veins. * Photon Terminals: Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves, the source of punching power. * Luna Foam/Metal: Soft parts of the armor are made of Luna Foam, and the hard parts are made of Luna Metal. This substance is generated by the Psyga Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. Aside from being white in color, Luna Foam and Metal don't seem to differ too much from Sol Foam and Metal. * Sky High Finder: The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see far distances or the in darkness with no problems and have limited X-ray vision. Appearances: Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost, Kamen Rider Decade Episodes 1 ,17,31 . }} Equipment Device *SB-315B Psyga Driver: Transformation device **SB-315P Psyga Phone: The control unit of the Psyga Gear ***Psyga Mission Memory: A small metallic card key containing the information of the Psyga Armor Weapon *SB-315F Flying Attacker:Is a high-tech backpack worn by Kamen Rider Psyga. *SB-315T Psyga Tonfa Edge: Are a pair of bladed tonfa used by Psyga in battle, as well as an alternative mode of the Flying Attacker. Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Psyga': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Psyga. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Psyga. First used in the World of Kabuto to battle Kamen Rider Kabuto. When he is summoned he first says "It's Show Time!". Behind the Scenes Portrayal Leo was portrayed by Peter Ho (何潤東 Hé Rùn Dōng),As Kamen Rider Psyga, his suit actor is Naoki Nagase (永瀬 尚希 Nagase Naoki). Notes *It is not stated in the film which Orphnoch Leo is: in the S.I.C Hero Saga prequel story Lost World, he is the first Lion Orphnoch (a different character is the second Lion Orphnoch in the film). *﻿Leo mainly speaks English with an American accent, but very rarely spoke Japanese, like the traditional "Henshin" call for Kamen Riders. Leo's actor, Peter Ho, is in fact an American born raised in Taiwan and Canada. **﻿Excluding American adaptation Kamen Riders, Leo remains the only Kamen Rider in the franchise who mainly speaks English. *In Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Psyga was summoned by Kamen Rider Diend to battle Kamen Rider Kabuto. When he is summoned he first says . A slight variation of this phrase would later be given to Kamen Rider Wizard, eight years after 555 finished its run. *Kamen Rider Psyga is the third evil Kamen Rider in the Heise Era Phase 1. *Leo is the first non-Japanese Kamen Rider, followed by Jun Kazu/Kamen Rider Eternal Red Flare, who was South Korean (Or at least, his actor was). Of course, this does not count the previous Rider Dex Stewart, who came from the adaptation series Saban's Masked Rider. *In the episode 11 of Kamen Rider Decade, the Psyga Driver appears with the Orga Driver and the Delta Driver and Smart Buckle in the ruins of Smart Brain High School. Appearances * Kamen Rider 555 **''Kamen Rider 555: Lost World'' **''Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost'' * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 1: Rider War **Episode 17: The Grandma Way of Taste **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds See also *Riotrooper Commanding Officer - Second Lion Orphnoch in Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:555 Riders Category:Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Orphnochs Category:Lion Monsters Category:Big Cat Monsters Category:Deceased Category:555 Characters